xiumin Dairy
by Kim Zuki
Summary: [REPOST] Cinta pertama memang sulit di lupakan walaupun itu sudah berlalu 5 tahun bukan official pair. cuma cerita tentang cinta pertama Xiumin. Exo fict Xiumin/Jongin/Chanyeol/Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Titel : Xiumin Dairy

Genre : T, GS

Note : haii hallo, akhirnya setelah difikir-fikir aku memutuskan untuk mengedit cerita ini, aku sangat berharap kalian semua suka. Enjoy ^^

.

..

...

...

Nama ku Xiumin, usia ku 18 tahun saat ini, usia yg sudah mulai beranjak dewasa kan untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Aku baru lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu dari salah satu sekolah menegah kesehatan di Busan dan sekarang aku sudah bekerja sebagai asisten apoteker dan baru akan melanjutkan kuliah 2tahun lagi karna aku bukan gadis yg berasal dari kalangan atas jadi aku harus belajar mandiri dan mencari uang sendiri tidak mau merepotkan orangtua ku yang sudah bekerja keras untuk keluarga. Aku hanya gadis sederhana dari keluarga yang sederhana juga. sungguh bulan depan adalah bulan yang sangat istimewa untuk ku, bulan depan aku akan merayakan hari jadi dengan kekasih ku yang ke2 tahun dan juga hari kelahiran ku.

...

Hari ini seperti biasa aku bekerja di sebuah klinik 24 jam tidak jauh dari rumah ku, hari ini aku bekerja shift malam rencananya sore nanti aku akan pergi bersama sahabat ku Luhan ke sebuah mall untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Aku mengirim pesan padanya agar segera memberi kabar jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Sambil menunggu balasan pesan dari Luhan, aku pun menyempatkan diri membuka-buka akun facebook ku. Entah lah aku tak masalah jika disebut aneh atau pun egois karna mempunyai 2 acc facebook aku sejujurnya hanya menghindari kekasih ku yang terlalu over protective terhadap ku ia tidak mengizinkan ku untuk dekat dengan laki-laki manapun meski itu hanya teman sekelasku, berdekatan pun tidak boleh yg hanya mengobrol biasa ia terlalu berlebihan dan jujur saja aku sangat kecewa dengam sikapnya. Apa dia ingin aku tidak memiliki teman begitu ? Bukannya itu keterlaluan bagaimana pun aku harus bersosialisasi dengan yang lain kan. Hah dan beruntung sekali aku memiliki teman-teman dan sahabat yang bisa di percaya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yg memberi tahukan masalah ini padanya. Aku tersenyum melihat banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ku, yah salah satunya oppa ku tersayang walaupun ia bukan kakak kandung ku tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak ku sendiri. Aku ini anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara dan mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki bernama kim junho. Tapi ada 1 nama yang aku cari tapi sampai sekarang masih belun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku "hah, mungkin dia sibuk atau bisa jadi lupa" gumam ku. Tidak lama ada pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Luhan.

 _ **From : Luludeer**_

 _ **Kau di mana ?**_

 _ **To : luludeer**_

 _ **Aku di rumah, sudah pulang ? lama sekali aku lelah menunggu mu. Aku tunggu d halte dekat rumah ku jangan lama..**_

 _ **From : luludeer**_

 _ **Iya kau tunggu saja di sana aku akan segera ke sana aku janji tidak akan lama.**_

 _ **To: luludeer**_

 _ **Oke**_

Setelah membalas pesan Luhan aku pun berjalan menuju halte bus yang hanya berjarak sekitar 50 m dari rumah. Aku melihat Luhan sedang duduk di sana menunggu ku. Sambil menunggu bus datang kami banyak mengobrol, cukup lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya mungkin satu bulan. Sesampainya di mall kami berkeliling mencari barang-barang yang rencananya akan kami beli. Aku yang merasa lapar akhirnya membujuk Luhan untuk makan malam dulu dan baru melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanjanya lagi nanti, dengan berbagai macan aegyo akhirnya Luhan luluh juga dengan ajakan ku. Kami memilih sebuah lestoran cepat saji untuk makan malam. Sementara Luhan memesan makanan aku menunggu sambil berbalasan Pesan dengan seojin eonni ia mengucapka selamat ulang tahun padaku tentu saja aku senang, dia yang notabanenya adalah kakak ipar Chen kekasih ku, mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tapi Chen yang kekasihku tidak memberikan ucapan apa pun walaupun hanya sebuah kata selamat. Aku membenci ulang tahun ku jujur saja, ini akibat kejadian setahun yang lalu yang sampai sekarang pun aku Mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Tahun lalu ketika ulang tahun ku yang ke 17 aku di tinggalkan sendiri di pinggir jalan setelah makan berdua tanpa diantar pulang dengan alasan mengantuk sungguh keterlaluan kan padahal aku hanya ingin berdua dengannya di hari bahagia ku, di hari kelahiran ku tapi ia seakan tidak peduli dan terkesan hari ini bukan hari yang penting untuk ku jadi sejak kejadian itu aku jadi Tidak pernah mengarapkan apa pun dari siapa pun bahakan aku saja sempat lupa jika hari ini hari kelahiran ku jika tadi tidak mengecek facebook. Yahh bisa di bilang mungkin aku trauma, dengan Chen yg bersikap seperti itu membuat perasaan ku sedikit demi sedikit berkurang dan aku khawatir perasaan ini akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Ada kalanya aku merasa di jadikan mainan yang hanya akan Di gunakan ketika di butuhkan saja. Miriss itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku kecewa jujur saja dengan sikap Chen yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Lalu kenapa bisa bertahan sampai selama ini ? Jawabannya karna sudah terlanjur sayang dan nyaman. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang menggangu perasaan ku, seseorang ada seseorang yang berhasil mebuka hati ku untuk menatap masa Depan yang lebih cerah aku rasa jika bersama dia aku akan bahagia dan hidup ku akan sempurna. Katakan saja aku egois karna mulai menyukai laki-laki lain, tapi jangan salahkan aku salahkan cinta yang datang tanpa di undang dan tidak tau waktu. Cinta pertama ku kembali seseorang yang membuat ku berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi demi bisa sebanding dengannya demi bisa pantas berada di sampingnya Menjadi pendamping hidupnya aku sanggup berubah dan mantaskan diri. Tidak sadar aku tersenyum sendiri menyadari fikiran konyol ku tentang masa depan ku nanti.

"ya ! kau itu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri , kau mau dianggap gila eoh ?"

"hahaha maaf ini Seojin eonnie mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ku"

"Seojin eonnie ? Nunnanya Chen?"

"Eummm" aku menganguk dan mengambil makanan yang di bawa Luhan tadi

"Ya Tuhan kau ulang tahun aku sampai lupa maaf Xiu happy b'day ya maaf aku melupakannya" ucap luhan sambil memeluk ku erat.

"hahhaha tak apa lu gk masalah"

"baiklah setelah makan kita cari hadiah untuk mu"

"Benar kah ?"

"Yaa kau pilih apapun yang kau mau aku yg memberikannya Sebagai permintaan maaf ku"

"Yeayyy ! Kalo gitu ayo sekarang makan aku yg bayar" ucap ku kemudian.

Sore berganti menjadi malam dan berkat Luhan hari ini semakin menyenangkan rasanya. Aku bahagia. Kami akhirnya berpisah di halte bus karena berbeda harus bekerja karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, perjalanan ke klinik membutuhkan waktu 30 menit dari mall. Sejak di mall tadi aku terus berkiriman pesan dengan Jongin laki-laki yang rupanya sudah mulai menggeser posisi Chen di hati ku cinta pertama ku. Akhirnya sekitar jam 11 malam Jongin mengirim pesan yang isinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tentu saja aku senang walaupun hanya sebuah pesan singkat tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali kan.

 _ **To: Jongin**_

 _ **Aku fikir oppa l** **upa ulang tahun ku**_ ,

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **Tentu saja tidak mana mungkin aku lupa hari ulang tahun mu nunna, aku hanya ingin jadi orang yang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat pada mu, karna biasanya yang terakhir itu yang selalu di ingat.**_

Aku tersenyum membaca isi pesan balasan darinya.

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _ **Hehhe aku fikir oppa lupa**_

Dan kami terus berkirim pesan sampai aku tertidur, karna aku lama tidak membalas pesannya Jongin mengira aku pasti tertidur jadi dia mengirim pesan selamat tidur untuk ku.

...

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **Selamat tidur nunna, mimpi indah ya**_

Xiumin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Jongin semalam, simple bukan, semu, hanya lewat pesan bisa mumbuat hari ku diawali senyum yang cerah. Aku bukan gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, bukan juga gadis yang pemilih aku hanya ingin seseorang yang membuat ku Nyaman ketika berada di sampingnya.

Jongin adalah teman sekelasku sewaktu d junior high school, jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku mamanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan oppa dan nunna ? entah lah mungkin itu panggilan khusus satu sama lain. Jongin laki-laki yang pintar, tampan dan juga banyak di gilai oleh gadis-gadis semasa sekolah dulu, Aku juga tau hal itu siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin sang ketua OSIS yang sangat di kagumi banyak murid-murid perempuan dan anak kesayangan guru-guru karna kepintarannya makanya dia terpilih jadi ketua OSIS si anak emas teman teman ku menyebutnya begitu. Tapi jangan salah aku juga cukup pintar dalam pelajaran bahkan pelajaran kesukaanku matematika aku juga menjadi bendahara ketika Jongin atau kai menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah dulu, cukup banyak hobae Yang dekat dengan ku, yang secara terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya malah tidak segan untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi ada beberapa yang hanya memendamnya dalam hati karna tak berani mengungkapkannya yah hati orang kan siapa yang tau, sebentar kenapa aku jadi senarsis ini hehehe. Tapi pada dasarnya aku memang ramah kok percaya saja ya.

 **Xiumin pov end**

 **Flashback on**

 _Ruang kelas 3 di sebuah junior high school saat itu sangan berisik, ada yang sedang mengobrol, membaca, memainkan handphone dan di sebelah sisi ruangan lain ada 2 orang gadis yang duduk satu meja sedang mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya yang sebagian besar adalah laki-laki hanya obrolan ringan biasa sambil bercanda menghabiskan sisa jam kosong pelajaran hari ini. Xumin salah satu gadis itu yang berkeinginan menjadi penulis sedang mencoba membuat sebuah cerita tentang perjalanan hidup pribadinya sampai pada obrolan siapa yang sedang memyukai siapa, Taemin bertanya pada xiumin siapa orang yang sedang dia sukai, Baekhyun (gadis yang duduk satu meja dengan xiumin)juga ikut penasaran siapa orang yang sedang di sukai sahabatnya itu dan mendesak xiumin untuk membertahu mereka akhirnya teman-temannya pun menyebutkan kemungkina nama-nama yang sedang dekat dan di sukai xiumin_

 _"Taemin"_

 _"tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku menyukai mu hahah" tawa xiumin sambil menunjuk Taemin. Taemin yang meras di sebut namanya menengok dan membalas perkataan xiumin._

 _"lagi pula siapa juga yang mau dengan mu ish" balas Taemin Sarkastis_

 _"Minho"_

 _"tidak aku tidak menyukainya"_

 _"Onew"_

 _" yang benar saja dia sudah mempunyai kekasih mana mungkin aku menyukainya"_

 _"sapa tau saja xiu, lalu siapa? Jongin ?" Tanya baekhyun_

 _"tentu saja bukan baek, kau kan menyukainya"_

 _Jongin yang mendengar sepasang sahabat itu ribut dan beradu argumen hanya tersenyum, samapai keluar satu nama "Chanyeol" yang membuat Xiumin bingung akan memberi alasan apa lagi bahwa bukan Chanyeol orangnya Xiumin tersenyum dan menjawab "bukan" tapi karna Xiumin dan Chanyeol cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini karna tempat duduknya yang berdektan dan ada diri Xiumin pada Chanyeol tapi tidak terfikir untuk menjadi seorang kekasih hanya perasaan suka biasa saja._

 _"benarkan Chanyeol orangnya ?" kata Taemin._

 _"ya ampun tidak, bukan.. bukan dia sungguh" xiumim mencoba menjelaskan yaa mau bagai mana lagi toh berita sudah menyebar lagi pula Chanyeol yang ada di belakang Xiumin ketika pembicaraan itu, mendengar secara langsung perlu di garis bawahi. Sejak kejadian itu hubungan Xiumin dan Chanyeol merenggang, Chanyeol yang tidak menyukai Xiumin malah menghindar darinya bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali. Jongin yang mengira Xiumin benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Padahal siapa yang tau hati Xiumin eoh ? Ketika semua orang mengira dia menyukai Chanyeol padahal orang yang sebenarnya Xiumin sukai adalah Jongin. Dia sejak dulu menutup rahasia itu rapat-rapat agar tidak ada yang tahu, jika kalian bertanya kenapa ? maka jawabannya karena sahabatnya menyukai Jongin._

 _Awal rasa suka Xiumin kepada Jongin adalah ketika pertama kali masuk sekolah, saat itu Seohyun mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Jongin, dan sejak saat itu Xiumin menekan perasaannya dalam-dalam agar tidak keluar dan tidak menghancurkan pertemanan mereka, setelah Seohyun sudah mempunyai kekasih lalu Amber menyukai jongin yang juga adalah teman sekelas Xiumin, hahaaha lucu bukan bergantian seperti itu._

 _Lalu ketika kelas 8 ada murid baru (Hyoyeon), Xiumin saat itu sedang berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya Minho, awalnya tidak ada kecurigaan sama sekali tentang kedekatan Minho dan Hyoyeon tapi semakin hari semakin dekat, dan Xiumin pun mulai menaruh curiga tentang sebenarnya ada apa antara hubungan mereka itu, hanya sekedar sahabat atau lebih. Singkat cerita hubungan mereka yang baru menginjak 3 bulan harus berakhir dan setelah berakhirnya hubungan mereka, beberapa hari kemudian mendapat kabar kalo mereka sudah berpacaran, miris bukan ? setelah kejadian itu sebulan kemudian Xiumin berpacaran dengan sepupu minho yaitu Key dan lebih mirisnya lagi hubungan itu hanya bertahan 4 bulan dan berakhir entah karna kesalah fahaman atau orang ke3, (oh ayolah ini bukan cerita XiuHo atau XiuKey jadi hanya akan aku simpan dulu ceritanya. karna ini cerita XiuKai jadi kita lanjut tentang siapa saja yang menyukai jongin sampai xiu harus menekan dalam-dalam perasaannya)._

 _Orang selanjutnya Hyoyeon yang sudah putus dengan Minho rupanya juga menyukai Jongin, dan nama terakhir adalah Baekhyun sahabat terdekat Xiumin, mengalah dan terus mengalah itulah Xiumin. Xiumin dan Baekhyun memang sangat dekat walupun mereka mempunyai sahabat lain tapi Xiumin lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun sampai-sampai dia merelakan perasaannya untuk Jongin. Sampai pada pagi hari sebelum bel berbunyi Xiumin sedang mengobrol dengan Amber, Seohyun, Sulli dan Taeyeon tidak lama Baekhyun mendekati mereka dan bicara "Xiu aku berpacaran dengan chanyeol" bagaikan pentir di siang bolong tentu saja Xiumin kaget mendapat berita itu karna bagai manapun Baekhyun tau kalau Xiumin menyukai Chanyeol saat itu (ini sudah masuk kelas 9 ketika perang dingin antara Chanyeol dan Xiumin)_

 _"oh ya ? ko bisa karna setau ku kau menyukai Jongin?"_

 _"benar yang di katakana xiumin bagaimana bisa seperti itu ? Xiu kan.." Amber tidak melajutkan kata-katanya karna melihat Xiu yg tiba-tiba terdiam._

 _"kau menyukainya Baek?"_

 _"entahlah, kemarin dia menyatakan cinta padaku di depan Jongin dan Hyoyeon kalian tau kan saat ini kita sangat dekat dan sering main bersama aku saja kaget mendengarnya" jelas baekhyun. Yaa xiu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar berita itu, sungguh benar-benar di luar dugaan bukan, ternyata orang yang chanyeol sukai adalah sahabatnya sendiri Baekhyun._

 _ **Xiumin pov**_

 _Aku yang kaget dengan berita itu tentu saja hanya bisa diam, aku ingin sekali ikut senang dengan hubungan mereka tapi rasanya aku kecewa, sangat. Bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi aku memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk dan mengambil barang-barang ku di meja ku dan Baekhyun, tentu sikap ku yang lebih memilih duduk sendiri dan pindah dari tempat ku dulu menimbulkan keheranan dari setiap orang yanga ada di kelas. Ntahlah aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, dan menurutku pindah dan duduk sendiri adalah keputusan yang cukup baik untuk menenangkan hati ku._

 _Berarti firasatku dulu memang tidak salah, aku yang bodoh sejak dulu tutup mata dengan kedekatan mereka berdua yang bisa di bilang lebih, tapi aku bingung bukankah Baekhyun menyukai Jongin, dan kenapa sekarang dia malah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, aku benar-benar sibuk dengan fikiran ku saat itu. Tiga hari kemudian aku mendapat kabar kalau Chanyeol dan baekhyun telah putus karna aku, karna aku ? yang benar saja bahkan aku tidak sama sekali meminta mereka putus, dari yang aku dengar Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya karna tidak enak padaku. Menurutku percuma saja, toh nasi telah menjadi bubur, air pun sudah tumpah kenapa mereka putus dengan alasan aku sungguh benar-benar membuatku merasa menjadi orang jahat. Memang sejak mereka berpacaran aku lebih banyak menghindar dari Baekhyun dan terjadi perang dingin antara kami berdua, aku fikir wajar bukan aku seperti itu ? aku yang merasa dikecewakan memang butuh waktu sendiri. Maksudku kenapa mereka harus putus, itu yang aku sesalkan toh walaupun aku masih diam aku sudah bisa menerima dan tidak keberatan lagi dengan hubungan mereka. ya sudah lah terserah mereka saja toh yang menjalni mereka._

 _Aku pulang kerumah dan tidak di sangka aku mendapatkan handphone penggati karena ponsel ku yang dulu rusak. "eomma serius? Ini untuk ku?"_

 _"ya itu untuk mu sayang"_

 _"huaa eomma thank you, sarangahe" ucapku kemudian sambil memeluk eomma. Benarkan dibalik kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan. Segera lah aku mengirimkan pesan kepada teman sekelas ku dan memberi tahu nomor ponsel ku yang baru. Jongin ? tentu saja aku beri tahu karna dia juga teman ku. Sejak saat itu kami saling berkirim pesan (aku dan jongin) berbeda sungguh berbeda, ketika disekolah dan ketika di pesan. Aku pun bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu kami bisa sangat dekat ketika di pesan dan berubah normal dan bahkan canggung ketika bertemu. Aku jadi ingin tertawa sendiri jika mengingatnya. Aku dan baekhyun sudah berbaikan sekarang, hanya karna permen dengan mudah kami berbaikan sungguh tidak di duga kan itu lah aku dan Baekhyun. Lalu Taeyeon salah satu sahabatku bertanya, "kalian berdua kenapa saling diam seperti itu" aku hanya diam karna aku yakin dia juga sudah tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara kami. Tanpa di duga Baekhyun menjawab "aku dengan Xiu ? memang kami berdua kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa semuanya baik-baik saja iya kan xiu ?" aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. ya semuanya baik-baik saja, setelah itu kami mulai mengobrol seperti biasa lagi dan Baekhyun bercerita bagai mana bisa mereka (ChanBaek) bisa berpacaran dulu. Baekhyun memulai ceritanya_

 _"begini ceritanya di tempat itu hanya ada aku, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Hyoyeon. Aku juga di situ baru tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai ku dan dia diminta Jongin untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada ku, tentu saja aku bingung tapi aku menerimanya padahal sungguh aku tidak menyukainya dan kau tau sendiri siapa yang aku sukai kan"_

 _"lalu kenapa kau memutuskannya? Kenapa tidak terus di jalani saja?"_

 _"yak ! yang benar saja mana mungkin aku terus bersamanya jika itu menyakiti hati mu, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah jadi aku memutuskannya"_

 _"tapi dia tidak menyukai ku Baek, dia menyukai mu"_

 _"tetap tidak bagai mana pun aku tidak enak pada mu"_

 _"sudah lah jangan membahas itu lagi, kau tau aku sudah melupaknnya"_

 _"hey jangan begitu, sejak putus dari Key kau selalu bilang tidak tau akan jatuh cinta lagi atau tidak tapi buktinya hati mu luluh hanya karna seorang Park Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa di duga" aku hanya mendengarkan semua ocehan Baekhyun sudah lama juga tidak mengobrol seperti ini dengannya, kami tertawa dan bercanda seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya._

 _Aku dan Jongin juga semakin dekat, benar-benar di luar dugaan. Setelah kejadian cinta segi empat itu, dan aku benar-benar ada di posisi terbawah dan jongin ada di posisi teratas. Aku yang menyukain Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang menyukai Jongin. Biarkan saja orang terus menganggap seperti itu. Perasaanku pada Chanyeol hanya sesaat,dan karena kejadian ChanBaek waktu itu perasaan ku juga ikut menguap entah kemana. Dan aku akui karna aku juga menyukai Jongin, bisa di bilang cukup romantis setiap pesan yang dia kirim pada ku, padahal kami hanya sebatas teman._

 _Saat itu menjelang libur musim dingin, sekolah memang belum di liburkan. Para murid masih pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa dengan seragam musim dinginnya. Musim yang tidak ku sukai, walaupun aku menyukai salju tapi ntah kenapa aku tidak menyukai musim dingin karna itu teralu dingin. Siang itu memang belun turun salju dan kami di liburkan karena akan turun salju hari ini, dan benar saja ketika aku sampai di rumah tidak lama salju turun. Indah… salju pertama di musim dingin. Aku berencana untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli cemilan, tapi aku kehilangan dompet ku. Tentu saja aku bingung karna seingat ku sudah ku masukkan ke dalam tas. Sudah ku Tanya pada semua teman ku jika saja terbawa oleh mereka tapi ternyata tidak. Aku fikir pasti tertinggal di kelas, gawat kan karna kelasku biasanya akan di gunakan oleh sunbae kami, karna sekolah ku juga ada senior high school. Aku langsung kebingungan, jongin menawarkan bantuan untuk menemaniku ke sekolah untuk mencari dompet ku. Aku menerimanya tapi untuk menghemat waktu sebaiknya bertemu di gerbang sekolah saja._

 _Aku sampai lebih dulu dari pada jongin, dari pada hanya diam menunggu jongin aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan toh aku yakin dia pasti melihatku nanti. Tidak lama jongin datang dengan motornya dan berhenti di samping ku dan menyuruh ku untuk naik, kami melwati ruang OSIS yang saat itu sedang ramai karna rupanya sedang mempersiapkan acara akhir tahun untuk sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju kelas sendiri karna jongin sedang memarkirkan motornya dan syukur lah ternyata benar dompet ku ada di sana di bawa meja ku, rupanya aku memang lupa memasukannya ke dalam tas. Benar-benar ceroboh, jongin menghampiri ku yang baru keluar kelas_

 _"bagaaimana ? ketemu ?"_

 _"emh, ini " aku mengangguk sambil menunjukan dompet ku yang berwarna pink padanya dan tersenyum._

 _"kaja kita pulang, sudah sore lagi pula sedang turun salju" jongin mengantar ku pulang dengan motornya. Tentu saja orang-orang yang sore itu ada di sekolah melihat kami keluar dari kelas dan menuju gerbang, mungkin besok akan menjadi topik terhangat minggu ini. Romantis menurut ku di tengah hujan salju jongin tetap mengantar ku pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Yah hanya seperti itu hubungan kami tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi orang lain menganggap berbeda, tentu saja setelah kejadian itu aku harus menjelaskan pada sahabat-sahabat ku terutama Baekhyun, jika seperti ini apa bedanya aku dengannya dulu, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud balas dendam pada Baekhyun karna mengambil Jongin darinya bahkan berpacaran pun kami tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti alur saja tidak memaksakan apa pun sungguh._

 _Hatiku tidak tenang, tentu saja bagai mana mungkin bisa tenang jika kejadiannya sampai seperti ini. Andai aku tidak ceroboh, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Aku mencoba meluruskan hubungan ku dengan jongin tentu saja lewat pesan karna kita tidak mungkin bertemu._

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **Itu terserah padamu..**_

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _ **Kau mengerti kan posisi ku bagai mana, aku perempuan tidak mungkin memulainya. Aku juga tidak enak pada Baekhyun jika seperti ini. Kau mengerti kan bagai mana teman teman ku, aku tidak mungkin melanjutkannya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Baekhyun.**_

 _Cukup lama ku tunggu tidak ada balasan pesan dari Jongin, dan di situ aku sadar mungkin ada yang salah dengan kata-kata ku itu. Berakhir, Cuma sampai situ saja kami sudah tidak pernah berkirim pesan sejak saat itu. Dan berusaha bersikap normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan aku pun berfikir, mungkin Jongin menyukai Baekhyun. Aku mundur demi sahabat ku, lagi-lagi seperti itu._

 _ **Xiumin pov end**_

 **Flashback end**

 **TBC**

 **eehhehe bagaimana ? sebenarnya tidak ada perubahan di chapter satu ini, aku hanya merubahnya saja di bagian-bagian tertentu dan juga sengaja di buat terlihat seperti benar-benar buku harian, ini cerita tentang Xiumin dan cinta pertamanya. review pleasee review kalian adalah penyemangat untuk ku, sampai bertemu di chapter depan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Titel : Xiumin Dairy

Genre : T, GS

Note : haii hallo, akhirnya setelah difikir-fikir aku memutuskan untuk mengedit cerita ini, aku sangat berharap kalian semua suka. Enjoy ^^

.

..

...

...

 **10 11 12- 2013**

Aku memulai aktifitas ku seperti biasa, bekerja di sebuah klinik 24 jam. Hari ini akhir bulan sudah hampir seminggu Jongin tidak member ku kabar aku menunggu terus sampai aku berfikir apa aku terlalu berharap dengan semuanya jika aku berharap ingin bersama dengan Jongin ingin menjadi seseorang yang penting untuk Jongin secara singkatnya menjadi kekasih Jongin. Apa aku salah ? saat ini aku penasaran ada apa sebenarnya sampai seperti ini Jongin seakan menghindar dan menghilang entah kemana hingga saat itu ya secara tidak sengaja ketika aku sedang membuka akun facebook ku, aku merasa ada yang aneh, ya dengan satu nama yang muncul ketika aku lihat acc Jongin. Sebuah nama yang tak perlu di sebutkan bukan? Gadis itu gadis itu eumhh seseorang yang bisa di bilang cukup dekat atau sangat dekat dengan jongin gadis cantik bermata bulat dengan senyum yang manis. aku mengingat ngingat nama itu untuk nanti ku selidiki dan aku juga berencana menanyakan langsung kepada Jongin. Jujur saja aku penasaran siapa gadis ini.

Hari itu entah bagai mana Jongin akhirnya membalas pesan ku, ia beralasan sibuk bekerja sambil kuliah sehingga tidak sempat memegang ponsel, aneh bukan ya aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Yah hanya seperti itu saja yang kami bicarakan. Hingga kami tidak berhubungan lagi sama sekali baik itu pesan singkat, facebook atau yg lainnya. kami benar-benar tidak pernah berkomunikasi setelahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidak berharap. Sejujurnya banyak sekali. banyak yang aku lewati setelah kejadian ini tapi ntah seperti apa aku harus menceritakannya rasanya terlalu rumit ini sulit sulit di jelaskan sampai pada akhirnya …

 **Juni 2014**

Ya saat ini entah ada angin atau badai dari mana Jongin mengirim sms pada ku, perlu ku perjelas? Sms? Ya sms Pesan singkat dari Jongin! Kim jongin ! omoo kalian tau bagai mana rasanya ? tentu saja bahagia orang yg kau sayang sejak dulu sampai saat ini bemberi kabar seperti itu dengan mudahnya aku mempercayai kata-katanya. Ia menanyakan kabar ku dan kami terus berkirim pesan seperti dulu ketika kata Saya berubah jadi Aku kembali aku semakin luluh dengannya. Sebenarnya ada sebab sih dia mengirim pesan, dia ingin mengajak ku berkumpul dengan teman teman semasa SMP. ya ini kisah cinta ku yg rumit bermula dari sini hari dimana kita akhirnya bertemu setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, ya 3 tahun cukup lama bukan ? apa yang aku rasakan. Aku jujur saja semakin terpesona padanya dia semakin dewasa mengagumkan dan ouh aku harus menjelaskannya seperti apa lagi ? pokonya dia pria idaman ku kkkk.

 **From : Jongin**

 **"min, aku sudah di depan"**

Ya itu pesan dari Jongin, benar ia menjemput ku ouhh aku sangat gugup sampai membalas pesannya pun tangan ku gemetar. Lebay bukan ? ya memang sangat berlebihan.

 **To : Jongin**

 **"ouh, okey aku segera keluar"**

Itu pesan yang aku kirimkan untuknya, kemudian aku segera bergegas menemuinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya berada di depan rumah ku yang sedang duduk di atas motornya menunggu ku menghampirinya.

"sudah siap ?" tanyanya pada ku, aku mengangguk lalu duduk di belakangnya. Tidak tidak ada adegan romantis seperti memeluknya dari belakang, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum toh kita baru bertemu setelah tiga tahun bisa di ingat tiga tahun yg aku rasakan canggung tentunya. Kami cukup banyak mengobrol, seperti dia yg memuji ku sekarang aku terlihat leebih cantik jujur saja aku tersipu mendengarnya lalu kita yang membicarakan apa kesibukan kita selama ini. Hari ini berjalan sangat lancar dan menyenangkan dan yah aku bersyukur hari ini bukan hari terakhirku melihatnya.

...

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari demi hari berganti menjadi minggu dan begitu selanjutnya. Kami bertemu lagi setelah sebulan mungkin lebih aku lupa berapa lama lebih tepatnya. Di acara reuni lagi kami mengadakan makan malam bersama hanya beberapa orang yg datang mungkin sekitar 10 orang tapi acara sangat menyenangkan kita semua mengobrol saling bertukar pengalaman apa yang kita lewatkan selama ini dan kabar baiknya Jongin tidak pernah mau jauh dari ku dia selalu ada di dekat ku di samping ku dan menggenggam tangan ku. Jujur saja aku sangat senang aku merasa ia anggap di sini, oh ayo lah bahkan kita masih belum menegaskan hubungan kita ini apa status hubungan kita ini apa dan ini saja pun cukup menurutku, bodoh memang tapi ini yang aku rasakan kebahagiaan yang selalu aku inginkan dia yang selalu ada di sisi ku.

Saat itu hari raya, semua orang tentunya berbahagia aku juga pastinya ini hari yang sangat kami tunggu. Lagi lagi aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa angkatan kami akan mengadakan jalan-jalan ke sebuah air terjun yang ada di kaki gunung tentu saja itu pasti ssangat mengasyikan. Aku segera mengosongkan jadwalku untuk hari itu agar bisa pergi bersama mereka tentunya. Kalian bertanya Jongin? Tentu saja ia ikut jika aku ikut Jongin dengan pasti ia akan mengusahakan ikut karna kapan lagi kami bisa bertemu. Sambil menyelam minum air kan hihihi. Keesokan harinya Jongin sangat sibuk kemarin sih dia sudah memberi ku kabar bahwa hari ini akan sangat sibuk karena meyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar besok bisa pergi bersama ku. Tentu saja aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya sederhana tapi romantis dia yang sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya agar bisa pergi bersama ku dan yang lain.

Hari yang di tunggu pun datang hari dimana kami menghabiskan waktu kami bersama tidak hanya berdua sih tapi bersama dengan yang lain juga. Kita banyak mengambil foto baik itu pemandangan atau pun foto kita. Menyenangkan ya tentu saja. Keesokan harinya aku memang harus pergi ke busan karna ada acara keluarga dan besok pun Jongin akan pergi ke Jeju liburan sambil bekerja katanya. Di motor aku memeluknya erat, hangat sungguh ia memegang tangan ku dan menciumnya perlakuannya benar-benar membuat ku selalu tersipu sejak tadi. sepanjang perjalanan aku berfikir aku ingin menciumnya, di pipi ketika semakin dekat dengan rumah ku aku meminta Jongin untuk menengok sedikt dan aku menciumnya hihihi aku senang sungguh ia yg langsung mengelus tangan ku yang melingkar di pinggangnya seperti menunjukan rasa sayangnya dengan sentuhan. Yahh dan itu hari terakhir kita bertemu. kenangan yang indah dan tak terlupakan.

Sampai suatu hari, hari yang sangat ingin aku buang rasanya aku ingin berpura pura tidak tahu dan tidak melihat apa yg aku liat sekarang di depan mata ku. Hari ini aku libur jadi aku memutuskan lebih baik tidur seharian daripada keluyuran tidak jelas dan menghabiskan uang untuk berbelanja. Aku membuka poselku dan mengecek akun facebook ku. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh memang, sampai ada satu foto yang menarik perhatian ku. Foto itu di unggah oleh salah satu teman Jongin aku tidak mengenal dekat hanya saja aku sempat beberapa kali beremu dengannya hanya sekedar bertukar spaan. Foto yang membuat dada ku berdetak dengan cepat tiba tiba foto yang membuat mata ku panas, foto Jongin yang merangkul seorang gadis tidak di foto itu bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi ada beberapa orang yg salah satunya aku ketahui yang mengupload foto tersebut, foto itu di ambil di pantai mereka sangat bahagia di foto tersebut terlihat jelas sangat jelas malah mereka berangkulan. Aku langsung yang berfikir oh oke dia berbohong dan dia sangat mengecewakanku. Berarti selama ini firasat ku tidak salah selama ini firasatku yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih itu benar, ia yg selalu datang dan mejadikan ku sebagai pelampiasan ketika dia sedang tidak bersama dengan kekasihnya. Pagi itu menjadi saksi dimana hati ku hancur menjadi kekecewaan yang berakhir dengan tangisan. Saat itu aku yang memang sedang berkiriman pesan dengan Jongin langsung mematikan ponsel setelah pesan terakhir yang aku dapat

 **To : Jongin**

 **" oppa kemarin ke Jeju sama siapa ?"**

 **From : Jongin**

 **"sama teman nun, kenapa ?"**

 **...**

Hari ini tugas ku untuk berjaga malam di apotek tempat kerja ku, aku memutiskan untuk tidak membawa ponsel agar aku tidak tergoda untuk membalas pesan dari jongin. Sebenarnya aku juga butuh menenangkan diri sih kebutulan teman ku tidak bisa masuk jadi aku yg menggantikannya berjaga. keesokan paginya ketika aku sampai rumah eomma memberi tahu ku kalau ponsel ku berbunyi terus yg ternyata adalah bunyi alaram -" aku lupa mematikan alaram di ponsel ku sungguh aku melupakan hal kecil semacam ini alhasil secara tidak sengaja eomma mengaktifkan ponsel ku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja, gagal sudah rencana ku untuk menghilang beberapa hari dengan tidak mengaktifkan ponsel ku.

"min tadi ada pesan dari Jongin"

"Apa katanya eomma ?"

"Eomma tidak membacanya hanya ingin tau saja siapa yg mengirim pesan"

"Heum begitu"

Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar ku mengecek isi pesan yg di kirimkan jongin. Eomma benar-benar tidak membacanya ternyata kkkk

 **From : Jongin**

 **Nun kenapa tidak di balas ? Apa kamu marah ? Jika iya maaf jika aku membuat mu kecewa atau sedih. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah ingin membuat mu bersedih nun.**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Selamat pagi, apa kamu baik baik saja ? Aku harap kamu baik, jangan lupa sarapan. Aku pergi ke kampus dulu ya jaga kesehatan**

Ada dua pesan darinya, aku tak tega sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa marah padanya aku gk sanggup mendiamkannya seperti itu.

 **To : Jongin**

 **selamat pagi juga, Aku tidak apa apa ko sungguh, aku baik tidak usah khawatir. Semangat kuliahnya**.

Aku menghembuskan nafas ku, harus kah aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya haruskah aku pura-pura menutup mata dengan apa yg sudah aku lihat kemarin. Sepertinya memang seperti itu seharusnya, diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk sementara ini. Ponsel ku bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

 **From : Jongin**

 **Benar kah ? Jika ada apa-apa bilang saja.**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Benar aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir oppa,**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah sarapan ?**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Sudah, oppa sendiri ? Apa sedang tidak ada dosen ?**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Aku belum nanti saja istirahat. Ada dosen nun hanya saja aku sedang malas mendengarkan, kepala ku pusing.**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Apa oppa sakit ? Kan aku sudah bilang jaga kesehatan**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Tidak jangan khawatir begitu, aku pusing karna memikirkan mu**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Eeyhhh gombal belajar sana jangan jadi anak nakal**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Aku serius aku kangen sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu,bagai mana kalo kita bertemu nanti ?**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Baik lah nanti kita bertemu jika oppa sedang tidak sibuk**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Heyyy yang selalu sibuk kan nunna kenapa jadi aku ?**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Memang oppa yg selalu sibuk, aku sih bisa kapan saja.**

Yahhh masih banyak lagi pesan pesan yang selanjutnya. Hubungan ku dengannya hanya sebatas itu entah lah hanya saja aku merasa mungkin memang seperti ini jalannya, mungkin aku harus lebih bersabar untuk meluluhkan hatinya untuk ku.

Soal Chen kami sudah putus, aku yg memutuskan hubungan kami, hubungan kami sudah tidak berjalan dengan baik ia yg selalu memutuskan hubungan sepihak dan kembali lagi pada ku jika dia ingin. Jujur saja aku sangat merasa di permainkan selama hampir tiga tahun ini selalu aku yg mengalah dia yang egois dia yang selalu pergi meninggalkan ku dam membuay ku menangis. Sampai akhirnya hati ini berpaling berpaling pada seseorang yang mampu membuat hari-hari ku lebih berwarna meski aku dan Jongin masih dalam tahap friendzone tak masalah tidak apa apa asal itu Jongin aku akan bersabar.

Akhir tahun akhirnya aku meberanikan diri untuk bertanya, bertanya padanya pada Jongin soal foto yang aku lihat beberapa bulan yang lalu rasanya masih mengganjal. Aku terus mencari alasan yang tepat agar Jongin tidak curiga.

 **To : Jongin**

 **Oppa aku mau tanya**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Tanya apa nun ?**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Itu aku di kirimin foto oleh teman ku, foto itu waktu oppa sedang di jeju bersama teman-teman oppa, di sana ada seorang gadis yang nampaknya dekat dengan oppa, aku melihat oppa merangkulnya.**

Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya alasan karna memang Luhan juga mengirimkan foto itu lewat bbm dan menanyakan gadis yang bersama Jongin itu siapa kenapa aku tidak bercerita apa apa padanya. Sebenarnya ini hanya bentuk bukti perhatian Luhan pada ku. Lama berselang Jongin seperti yang mengalihkan pembacaraan ke arah lain, ketika aku menanyakan ulang akhirnya ia menjawab

 **From : Jongin**

 **belum ada status yang jelas dengan hubungan kami nun**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Heum begitu**

 **From : Jongin**

 **Kenapa nun ?**

 **To : Jongin**

 **Tidak apa apa ko hehe aku cuma ingin tau saja**

Yahh seperti biasa aku pura pura tidak terjadi apa apa mengajaknya bercanda seperti biasa, tapi rupanya Jongin bisa melihat gelagat keanehan ku yg sepertinya terlihat agak kaku setelah pembicaraan itu.

 **From : Jongin**

 **Nun kita sudah lama kenal kan dan saling memahami. Sungguh aku meminta maaf jika membuat hati kamu merasa tidak nyaman atau ada sesuatu yang menyinggung. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu bagai mana pun kita kan sudah bersahabat lama, iya kan kita hanya bersahabat kamu sahabat terbaik ku.**

Deggg rasanya hati ini eumhh sulit di jelas kan. Aku fikir aku bisa maju lebih maju lagi untuk bisa berada di sisinya, ternyata salah, ternyata aku salah. Jadi selama ini dia selalu menganggap ku sahabat dan tidak akan pernah lebih. Air mata itu menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa di bendung lagi pertahanan ku runtuh hancur aku lelah sungguh lelah.

 **To : Jongin**

 **Iya oppa aku tau kita kan memang sudah bersahabat jadi jangan sungkan untuk becerita jika ada apa apa. Aku tidak merasa kecewa ko aku baik baik saja oppa**

bobong itu bohong sejujurnya aku tidak baik-baik saja, kebohongan lagi untuk menghibur hati ku yang terluka. Aku menghibur diri ku sendiri. Luhan marah besar ketika aku menceritakannya masalah ini begitu pula Lay yang merupakan teman Jongin semasa sekolah dasar, bahakan Lay tidak menyangka kalau Jongin sampai seperti itu mepermainkan hati ku. Aku, Luhan, Lay dan Suho sudah bersahabat sejak kami masuk tingkat mengah atas. Kami satu kelas dan selalu bersama sejak saat itu. Mereka bilang untuk melepaskan Jongin saja kedepannya sudah terlihat "ini tidak akan baik sudah saatnya mundur demi hati mu sendiri" itu kata-kata bijak Suho yang mebuat ku sadar mungkin sudah saatnya aku mundur dan memulai kehidupan ku tanpa dia.

Hari-hari selanjutnya aku mulai jarang mebalas pesan Jongin, jika ia tidak mengirim pesan duluan maka aku tidak akan memulainya duluan. Dia sempat bertanya kenapa aku susah sekali di hubungi dan nomor pun tidak aktif. Aku hanya menjelaskan kalau aku sedikit sibuk karna mengerrjakan cerita ku memang benar untuk melupakannya aku mulai mengalihkan perhatian ku dengan menulis cerita seperti cerpen atau ff. Dan setelahnya kami benar benar yang tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Pada akhirnya kita Lost Contak (lagi).

 **TBC**

 **HAAIIII sudah lama bangett nih gk update, apa ada yang merindukan cerita ini ? some review please dan juga ayo mampir di cerita baru ku Sleeping Anggel. yupp segitu saja cuap-cuapnya sampai bertemu di chapter depan bye bye :***


End file.
